


A Fumbled Beginning

by MagsyB



Series: Promptology [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/pseuds/MagsyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a prompt on tumblr:  Hailstorm, lock picking, black eye and fire escape and Sherlolly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Molly Hooper was usually of a calm disposition. Not easily irritated, or disgruntled. But at this current moment in time. She felt like vexation personified.

Her day started out quiet enough, especially considering it was her day off. And all she had on her to do list was a little light reading and a few loads of laundry. Of course, that was until Sherlock Holmes came knocking on her door.

A case, he said. No more than an hour, he said. I need you, he said.

And now all Molly can wonder..  _ **four**_..  _ **hours**_ …  _ **later**_ , while shivering under an awning, hail pelting down from the heavens, is how in the world does she let herself get talked into these things.

“Just one more pin.” She heard Sherlock mutter for what felt like the fifth time.

Hearing a shout, Molly turned back towards the storm, thinking it was someone trying to stop them from breaking in.  Only, it was her luck, a flying piece of ice rained down and hit her right below her eye.

“ah, freakin.. jes.. mother..” she exclaimed in pain, putting a hand up to her eye. When she brought it back down a second later, she noticed her palm covered in blood.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she almost cried.

And of course it was in that moment that Sherlock FINALLY got the door opened, pushing her inside by the small of her back, completely ignoring her exclamations of pain.

“Come on,” he said, grabbing her arm and dragging her to what apparently was the toilet.

She swore if she didn’t know any better he had the floor plans of every building in London mapped out in his head.

Sitting her down on the loo, he began to rummage through the medicine cabinet. He let out a loud sigh, before closing the cabinet rather forcefully.

“These will have to do for now,” he said, showing her a packet of cotton swabs, as he wet one to clean off the blood from under her eye.

She sat in silence for quite a while as he continued to clean her eye, feeling rather silly with all the attention he was placing on what was probably just a scratch. Suddenly all of her frustration and irritation seems vain, and all that’s left is a deep ache.

Looking at Sherlock, and how he works, how he keeps going, makes her feel nothing but tired. She is about to let him know but just like most times when it comes to Sherlock, he doesn’t give her the opportunity to do so.

“It’s already bruising, I suggest we find something to put on it before it swells.” Sherlock suggested, stepping back from Molly, and throwing the swabs in the trash.

He left the room then, and a took a minute or two before Molly had the energy to get up to follow. When she did find him again, he was in the kitchen with a frozen bag of broccoli.

“They didn’t have peas,” he supplied, as he handed the bag over, making sure she placed it over her eye.

“Pahtato, Potato,” she said, adjusting the bag so it was more comfortable in her hand.

“Sherlock?” Molly said after a moment, both of them leaning against the counter.

“Hmm?” he asked, looking back over to Molly.

“I think after the hail stops, I’m just going to head home.”

Sherlock didn’t respond for quite a few moments, instead he stood, his brows furrowed studying Molly, as if he missed some huge puzzle piece.

It was beginning to make Molly feel quite uncomfortable, and she already had a swelling black eye and was freezing from being half drenched half pelted.

“I botched up, didn’t I?” Sherlock asked at last.

“Sherlock, just cause the case is..”

“The case? I solved that hours ago.” he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

And with that sentence, her irritation was back.

“Excuse me.. what?” she asked.

“Did a stone hit you on the head as well? I said that was hours ago.”

“Oh.. right now, you do not want to insult me.”

“Noted.” Sherlock said.

“Noted? Noted? You’ve got to give me more than that. What the hell was this all about, Sherlock? Why are we here? You said you needed me for a case, when obviously you didn’t if you solved it hours ago, and .. and.. just… Explain!” Molly finished, her entire body trembling, whether it from cold or rage, she wasn’t sure.

“Molly, you’re trembling.” he stated, walking over to her to rub her arms, hoping to warm her.

“Sherlock, please, just..” she continued softer, looking down at his chest.

Sherlock remained silent for awhile, continuing to rub Molly’s arms to warm her up, until her trembling ceased.

“It was a date,” he said, finally.

“I’m sorry. What was that?” Molly asked, looking up into Sherlock’s face.

Sherlock sighed before stopping his hands on her arms, and looking her in her eyes, “It was supposed to be a date.” he said, giving her a self deprecating smile. “Apparently, it’s not something I’m very good at if the other party wasn’t even aware it was a date.”

“I… You…” Molly broke away from his hold and walked over to the sink to put the bag of broccoli in it.

“Why did you tell me it was a case?” she asked, turning back around.

Sherlock shrugged, “I thought you had fun last time.”

“I..” Molly started only to be interrupted by a voice coming from the front room.

“What the hell?”

Both Sherlock and Molly looked at each other, their eyes widening, before Sherlock grabbed Molly’s hand and dragged her to the back door. Thankfully the hail had stopped, but unfortunately it was still raining pretty hard. So, they both ran as fast as they could. It wasn’t until a few blocks away that Sherlock slowed and had somehow caught the attention of a passing taxi cab.

“6 Kinghorn St” Molly said at the same time Sherlock said, “221 Baker St.”

“Which one?” the cabbie asked as he turned to address them both.”

“221 Baker St,” Molly said as Sherlock changed his answer to “6 Kinghorn St.”

“6 Kinghorn St.” Sherlock said again, addressing the cabbie, before turning to Molly. “You should get home.”

“Oh.” she said, turning away from him to look out the window.

Sherlock sighed and turned to look out his own window for the rest of the cab ride.


	2. Chapter 2

The cab was pulling up outside Molly’s flat. All Molly could hear were her thoughts and the rain beating down on the roof of the taxi cab. As it slowed to a stop, she reached into her purse to at least pay for her portion of the cab ride only to have her hand covered by Sherlock’s.

“I got it.” he said.

She had fully expected then for him to give the cabbie his address and leave. So, she was completely surprised, when she heard the door of the cab slam shut behind her and Sherlock’s hand rushing her to her door.

“I thought…”she started.

“I figured you’d want to talk.” Sherlock said, looking down at her.

Molly nodded her head, before turning back to her door, and unlocking the entrance to her apartment building.

“I don’t know if you have any spare clothes here still, at least.. “

“I do.”

“Oh. That’s good.” Molly said. Both of them making their way up the stairs to her apartment.

“I felt it was best to keep a few spare…”

“No, that’s fine.. I just.. with you’re wet clothes, I figured.” Molly shrugged, gesturing to his form with her keys before unlocking the door to her actual apartment.

“Did you want to..”

“Yes.” Molly said, interrupting him and turning to walk off to her bedroom.

“..talk first?” he finished, perplexed.

“Oh.” she said, turning back around to look at him.

“Oh?.. Change, of course.” he said, looking at her face, clearly seeing how desperately she wanted to get away. Or maybe that was him misreading the situation. It wouldn’t be the first time he misjudged Molly. Especially today.

“It’s just… cold.” Molly supplied, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to defend her decision, though why she felt the need, she had no idea.

“No, no. You’re right. Change first.”

Molly turned to go off to her bedroom, and saw Sherlock slowly make his way towards her hall closet where she kept her spare towels. He was mumbling something under his breath about change that she couldn’t quite catch, but it did bring a small smile to her face. Knowing that he got just as flustered around her made her feel..

Molly shook her head again. She was just being ridiculous. Change first. Then talk.

It didn’t take Molly long to dry off and change, but she felt like she had to drawl it out a bit just so she could get her thoughts and emotions under control. But, it was the whistling of her tea kettle that told her she had stalled long enough and finally brought her out into her sitting room.

When she emerged, Sherlock was just bringing in a tea tray and poured her a cup just how she liked it.

“Two sugars, right?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she nodded.

“I realize I’m doing this all wrong..” Sherlock started.

“Tea?” Molly asked, smiling up at him as he took a seat beside her.

He simply gave her one of his looks in response. It took him a moment more to collect his thoughts, looking down at his knees he began.

“I don’t.. date..” he said, spewing the last word as if it were poison, “but.. I .. want.. well, I find myself wanting you.” he ended, looking up to her face. He reached out to stroke the side of her face with his palm. “I want you,” he said again, “and I am apparently botching it all up.”

“Sherlock,” Molly sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before reaching up and taking his hand from her cheek. She played with his hand in hers for a moment before continuing.

“I.. date.” Molly said sadly, tracing the veins on the back of his hands. “I want to know your history, your scars, your memories, and I want you to know mine, and… not by deduction. That’s part of the beauty of it..” she said looking up into his eyes, “hearing the way you tell the story, all the details you remember, all the details you’ve forgotten. I want that.”

Sherlock grasped her hand tighter in his after her speech and leaned his forehead against hers.

“Okay then,” he said softly before leaning back and placing a kiss on her forehead.

“I figure you’d like a day, but dinner? Tomorrow?” he asked, as he stood up from the couch.

Molly nodded her head absentmindedly.

“Wait, what?” Molly asked, completely confused by the events. Did they both just have the same talk? Cause according to her, that sounded like they both were crushing each other’s hopes.

“You just expressed what you wanted if we were in a relationship. I said I was okay with it, and then you agreed that we would have a dinner date tomorrow evening. Though, I guess, it would be best if I supplied a time and place. I will have to reiterate that I am not very good at this, and will need your help from time to time. Should I text you later?” Sherlock finished.

“Okay.” Molly said nodding still in shock.

“Okay,” Sherlock said, smiling. “Tomorrow then.”

“Tomorrow.” Molly mimicked.

It took Molly several minutes til she realized that Sherlock had already left. Getting up, Molly picked up her phone and headed  over to her window seat which looked out to the fire escape and started smiling.

She wondered how long it would take for Sherlock to text her.

It wasn’t even a second later when her phone pinged in her hand.

7 TOMORROW BAKER ST-SH

Molly smiled down at the message when another one came in

ALSO, I’M SORRY FOR THE WAY I LEFT-SH

SORRY?-MH

I SHOULD HAVE KISSED YOU GOODBYE.-SH

Molly clutched the phone to her chest, looking out the window, before sending one last text.

I MUCH PREFER IT IF YOU’D KISS ME HELLO-MH

NOTED-SH

And with that, the roller coaster of emotions that Molly experienced throughout the day was completely worth it. And tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
